You Have the Right to Remain Silent
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A Blood on the Dance Floor story. Dahvie's hiding the fact he wants Jayy, so Jayy plans a little surprise to test Dahvie's feelings.


Dahvie's POV

I take a long drag off of my cigarette and sigh. Life is great; I have a fun job, terrific fans, and the best friend in the world. Only, that's just the thing; Jayy's great in every way. And lately, I've been finding myself well, wanting Jayy. I don't remember exactly when these feelings started, but they're beginning to become an inconvenience. I'm not ashamed or upset about my feelings; that's not it at all. It's just that, whenever Jayy's near I get...aroused. I do what I can to hide it; but I think Jayy's starting to notice. I mean just before he left for the mall earlier we kinda collided in the halls. He landed on top of me, and when I sat up I was straddling his hips. Feeling myself growing hard, I had pulled away from Jayy pretty fast and he was confused.

"Is something the matter Dahvie?" he had asked me.

"Fine," was all I answered him with, averting my gaze from his.

"You should come to the mall with me," he told me, "It'll be fun."

Normally I would've said yes, but my arousal was uncomfortable. My jeans were biting into it, making the discomfort worse.

"Not today Jayy," I told him, "I'm probably gonna go lay down. I'm not feeling so good."

"Aw, well feel better!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around me, making my growing arousal more noticeable.

"Uh, thanks," I told him uncomfortably, just hoping he would leave so I could do something about my hard on. Jayy smiled and left; leaving me to, uh, take care of my arousal.

That brings me to now, slowly dragging off of my cigarette and watching tv; pondering what to do about my feelings. Suddenly the door bursts open and Jayy walks in toting a black shopping bag.

"Welcome home," I tell him.

"Feeling better?" he asks me as he approaches me.

"Yeah," I say, a little ashamed of lying to him.

"That's good," he tells me.

"So what'd you get?" I ask, motioning to the shopping bags.

"Uh, nothing," he says, his face turning red.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It is, I'm just gonna go put this stuff away."

Jayy picks up his shopping bag and leaves the room. I can't help but wonder, what did he get that he's so embarrassed to tell me about?

Jayy's POV

Running into my bedroom, I throw the shopping bags on my bed and slam the door shut. My face is red, I just know it. But I can't let Dahvie know what I bought, not yet anyways. For a while now, I've noticed Dahvie's been looking at me differently. Not in a bad way, more so in a lustful, wanting way. He tries to hide it, but I've seen it often enough in fans to know lust when I see it. But Dahvie doesn't seem to want to fess up to those feelings. I don't know if it's pride, or just embarrassment that's keeping him from telling me. Us colliding in the hallway this morning just confirmed my suspicions; he pulled away as if he was hiding something from me. Then denying a trip to the mall immediately after made me even more suspicious of his feelings. Dahvie loves shopping! How could he turn that down?

But no matter, Dahvie's not gonna be able to hide his feelings from me much longer. I open the shopping bag and dump its contents onto my bed; a pair of skin tight leather pants (as if I really needed another pair of those), a belt with a gun holster, a very realistic looking water gun that I filled with hot oil in the car (the metal of the gun's body should keep it warm until I need it), a police badge with a chain and hat, and a set of handcuffs. I've thought about doing something like this for a while, but I wanted to be one hundred percent sure that Dahvie had an interest in me before I tried anything. But our encounter in the hallway this morning was all the proof I needed. Dahvie's haste to get away from me provided me with the knowledge I needed. The problem is Dahvie's too shy to admit to anything; which is why I got this stuff at the mall. He just needs a little push is all; and I'm more than willing to give him that push. And several more if you catch my drift. I pull my tank top over my head and take off my skinny jeans. I need to start getting everything set up. Thoughts of Dahvie naked and handcuffed to my bed fill my mind as I pull the leather slacks on and fasten the belt low around my hips; so that the buckle is resting on my crotch. I put the replica gun in the holster and attach the handcuffs to the belt; looking in the mirror I run my fingers through my raven hair before putting the hat and badge on. I finish the look with a pair of combat boots I pull from under my bed. Satisfied with my appearance, I open my bedroom door.

"Dahvie, can you come in here for a sec?" I yell, "I need your help with something."

"Yeah, be there in a minute," he replies and I feel a smirk crawl across my face. Show time.

Dahvie's POV

I knock lightly on the door to Jayy's room and wait for an answer. I wonder what he needs help with? It's not like Jayy to ask me to come to his room. He doesn't like it when people are in there; it's like his haven. For as long as I've been friends with him; I've only been to his room twice. Once when he needed help carrying shopping bags and the other was after a bad break up. Jayy was destroyed and I had gone in to make sure he was ok. After a minute, I realize Jayy hasn't answered the door. I knock louder, thinking he didn't hear me.

"Jayy?" I say, only to be greeted by more silence, "Um, I'm coming in."

I slowly open the door and walk in. The lights are dimmed down and I don't see Jayy anywhere.

"Jayy?" I repeat and I see a figure step out of the shadows and get closer. My eyes widen at the sight of Jayy; in nothing but a pair of pants so tight I can see everything; and I mean _everything_, some boots, a belt and a cop hat. Instant boner material.

"Hey Dahves," he says thickly.

"Oh, um...hi," I stutter out, feeling my face turn red, "I'm sorry, I'll just-"

I try to leave the room, but Jayy walks in front of me and shuts the door; leaning against it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"I...I'm just gonna go," I tell him, "You seem to have everything under control here."

"I don't think so baby," Jayy purrs and he walks closer to me. He stops right in front of me; I can feel heat radiating off of his body in waves. It's slightly uncomfortable; but oddly erotic.

"W..what?" I say in shock. What's Jayy doing? Before I get a chance to ask; Jayy pushes me up against the wall and moves closer. I try to push him back, but Jayy turns me around.

"Hands on the wall," he whispers to me. I hesitantly do what he says and Jayy starts to run his hands around my body and down my chest; moving lower and lower on me.

"Jayy, stop it," I whimper as his hands travel over my stomach. He pays no attention to my whining and continues his exploration. I feel his hands run over my hips and over my growing arousal.

"Ah!" I gasp out and Jayy repeats the action.

"You seem to have something hidden here," he purrs seductively.

"I..its nothing," I stammer embarrassedly.

Jayy runs his hand over my aching arousal again and I bite back a moan of pleasure.

"Doesn't feel like nothing," he whispers, moving away from me slightly. "I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your clothes."

"Jayy, I don't think-" I begin to stammer out only to be greeted with a hard smack on my ass.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," he growls at me in a voice that sends chills down my spine.

"But Jayy," I whimper glancing down at my hard on.

"No buts. Either you do it, or I'll have to use force."

I moan inwardly; for a while now I've been wanting Jayy, but he's being so aggressive about it. To be honest it scares me a little; but a small part of me wants to see him even more aggressive. I gingerly pull my shirt over my head; playing along with Jayy's little charade. In a way, I suppose I've been wanting this. I throw my shirt on the floor and start to fumble with the button on my jeans. Jayy grows impatient and approaches me. His fingers nimbly undo the button and the fly. My jeans pool at my feet and my boxers soon follow them. Jayy steps back and runs his hungry gaze over my exposed body. The bulge beneath his own tight pants tells me that he likes what he sees.

The next thing I know Jayy's lips are pressed against mine. His tongue eagerly explores my mouth and runs along the length of my own tongue. Jayy tastes like sugar and whiskey; a somehow delicious combination. I feel Jayy's mouth leave mine and start to move down my neck. A moan escapes my lips as Jayy nips and sucks on my skin; if not more my tattoos I'd have very noticeable marks there. Suddenly, he pulls away from me and pushes me back onto the bed. The silk sheets are cool against my bare skin, a somehow relaxing feel. Jayy gets behind me and pulls my arms up over my head. I feel something cold tighten around my wrist and look up to see Jayy fastening a set of handcuffs to me. He threads the chain of the handcuffs through the rungs of the headboard before fastening the other cuff to my other wrist.

"Jayy, what're you-" I begin.

"You're under arrest baby," Jayy says softly. He moves from the headboard and in front of me so that I can see him.

"You have the right to remain silent," he continues, "Anything you say can and will be held against you."

"Jayy," I whisper, and he moves even closer to me. Jayy straddles my body, just below my arousal and presses his body against mine. I gasp out and Jayy smiles.

"Told you," he purrs, running his tongue up the side of my neck; eliciting a moan from me. I pull on the handcuffs that hold me. The metal bites into my skin and Jayy grins wickedly at me.

"You like that?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I reply and Jayy catches my lips again. I respond warmly to his kiss and pull on the cuffs that hold me again. I let out a low growl of annoyance as my restraints dig into me again; pulling away from our kiss.

"Do you want me to let you go?" Jayy asks.

"Yes," I tell him; dying to be able to touch him the way he's touching me.

"I don't think I'm going to," he tells me.

"What?" I say, a little hurt at his cruelty, "Why?"

"Think of it as punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"For not telling me that you want me," he whispers, moving his face just inches away from mine, "As more than a friend anyways. So now your punishment is that you're gonna get what you want; but you won't be able to touch me while we do it. And I plan on taking my time with you."

I pout a little in disapproval of Jayy's actions; leave it to him to be able to punish me by giving me what I want. Jayy grins evilly and plants a quick kiss on my mouth.

"Don't look at me like that baby," he whispers, "It makes me just wanna take you now."

"Then what're you waiting for," I taunt.

"I already told you," he tells me, "I wanna take my time with you."

With that note Jayy starts to kiss a trail down my chest. He pinches and twists my nipples with his fingers as he does, adding to my pleasure. I gasp at the feeling and Jayy continues coating my body with kisses. He goes down my stomach and along my hips. After planting small pecks up the insides of my thighs, Jayy's attention turns to my arousal, which by now is standing at full attention. He plants a gentle kiss on the head of my shaft before running his tongue up my length.

"Mmm, Jayy," I moan and he refocuses his attention on my hips and begins planting kisses along them again; teasing me to the point of insanity.

"Jayy," I gasp out, "Please."

"Please what?" he asks.

I don't say anything but glance down at my erection. Jayy smiles knowingly but makes no motion to do anything.

"Say it Dahvie," he tells me, "Beg for it."

After finishing his sentence Jayy kisses the head of my shaft again, not showing any signs of doing anything else.

"Jayy," I whisper, "Suck me."

"Is that how you ask?" he whispers, "Maybe I should leave you here for a little while."

"Jayy, please suck me," I beg like a needy whore, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Thats better," he says with a smile. Jayy takes the tip of me into his mouth and starts to slowly suck on me. I gasp and buck my hips upward; driving more of me deep into Jayy's throat. He gags a little but doesn't recoil from me. Once I'm fully seated in his mouth Jayy starts to suck even harder.

"Ah, fuck Jayy," I moan as he moves his head back and forth. I thrust up and drive myself deeper into Jayy's wet mouth and throat. I half expect Jayy to hold my hips down and try to keep me as still as possible; but instead he takes the face fucking I'm giving him and just continues to suck my dick. After a while at this pace, the pleasure becomes too much to handle.

"Jayy," I pant, "Oh, fuck, Jayy!"

I feel myself cum in Jayy's mouth, and he willingly swallows as much of the milky white substance as he can. Some of it runs out of his mouth and trickles down his chin. He pulls away and lets my dick fall out of his mouth. Wiping the cum off of his chin with the back of his hand. I gasp for breath; slowly recovering from the sheer force of my orgasm and Jayy presses his lips on mine again. I can taste the salty tang of my cum on him; it mixes well with the sweet taste from earlier. He pulls away from me and smiles.

"Ready for more?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I whisper, already feeling myself getting aroused again. Jayy reaches for the holster and pulls a gun out of it.

"Jayy, what the fuck?!" I yell and he ignores me. He aims the tip of it at his hand and pulls the trigger. A yellowish liquid runs out onto his palm. Jayy discards the gun onto the floor and spreads the substance one his fingers. After coating them evenly he runs his hands between my legs and pulls them apart. I feel him press a finger up against my entrance.

"This is gonna hurt a bit at first," he warns, "Just try to relax, ok."

I bite my bottom lip and nod as Jayy pushes his finger in. I wince a little at the intrusion but it's nothing I can't handle. Jayy adds a second finger and I let out a small whimper.

"Jayy," I whine.

"I know baby," he reassures me, "But it'll hurt more if I don't do this. Just bear with me."

I close my eyes and nod. Jayy starts to move his fingers in and out of me; stretching my inner walls. After a few minutes of this Jayy removes his fingers. He undoes the buckle of his belt and pulls it off in one graceful motion. Jayy then rids himself of his pants and I notice he's going commando; not that I'm surprised. I look down at Jayy's length and realize he's a bit bigger than I anticipated; but nothing that'll completely ruin me. He discards his clothes on the floor and crawls between my legs. I feel his arousal poking at my entrance and Jayy cups my face with his hand.

"You ready for me?" he asks and I nod. Jayy kisses me softly as he pushes his hard length into me. I let a pained moan escape into the kiss and feel tears fill my eyes. Jayy's stretching barely prepared me for an intrusion of this size.

"You ok Dahvie?" Jayy asks me. He stopped moving to try and let me get used to his size.

"Fine," I breathe out, "It just hurts."

"I'm sure it does baby," he whispers, "Just take a minute to get used to it. Tell me when you want me to try moving."

After a few minutes of silence, I roll my hips upwards a bit. It hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle.

"Ok," I tell Jayy, "Go slow."

Jayy smiles and slowly pulls out halfway before gently thrusting back into me. He continues this slow pace; and I moan out. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore, but the pain is still there. A well placed thrust from Jayy sends pleasure shooting through me.

"There!" I gasp, "Hit there again!"

Jayy repeats his motion with a little more force and I see stars.

"Fuck, Jayy!" I moan.

Jayy picks up the speed and force of his strokes; brutally assaulting the sensitive spot he found. I pant and moan with each thrust into me. I tug hard on the handcuffs that keep me from touching Jayy; from wrapping my arms around him and holding him close as he fucks me.

"Ah, yes," I moan, "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Jayy pants out. My vision begins to blur as Jayy gets increasingly more violent. The only thing I'm able to focus on is the pleasure from Jayy's thrusts and the sounds of our skin slapping together.

"God damn it," I cry, "Fuck, ah, Jayy, I'm gonna-fuck!"

I don't get to finish my statement as my orgasm tears through me; causing me to shoot cum all over Jayy's stomach. Jayy pays no mind to it and a few strokes later; fills me to the brim with his scalding hot seed. Jayy collapses on top of me; completely out of breath and steals a sloppy kiss from me.

"You're fucking incredible Dahvie," he tells me.

"I could say the same about you," I pant, trying desperately to regain my breath.

Jayy smiles, "We should definitely do that more often."

"Maybe next time without these," I say, tugging on the handcuffs that still hold me. Jayy gets up and takes a key off of the nightstand next to his bed. He sticks the key in the handcuff lock and opens it up. I sit up and hold out my wrist so he can do the other one.

"I dunno Dahves," he says as he unlocks it, "You seemed to be enjoying it an awful lot."

"No shit I enjoyed it," I tell him, "But not being able to reach out and touch you while you were touching me so gently drove me crazy!"

"How bout this," he tells me, "No more handcuffs, if you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That you'll still be my little prisoner forever."

I feel a smirk crawl across my face and I lean in and kiss Jayy again.

"Of course, Jayy. I'm forever yours."

"But I reserve the right to use these again if you ever need to be taught a lesson," he adds.

"Sounds fair," I tell him, "But be careful. I may be tempted to use them on you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
